callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Snatch
Snatch & Grab is a Special Ops level set in an airplane bone-yard similar to the one in "The Enemy of My Enemy". The objective is to retrieve the intel and then leave as quickly as possible. The player(s) needs to battle Shadow Company as well as Juggernauts on their way to retrieve the intel. The Infinity Ward best time for this level is 1 minute 16.9 seconds. Overview The level begins with a varying number of enemies appearing in the distance. These enemies may include a Juggernaut which can be taken down from a distance using the Intervention sniper rifle. The level is split into two main sections with the end of the first section being marked by the retrieval of the laptop data. Once one player has the data move through a broken down plane into a wide and long field which is littered with a large number of enemies. It is possible to use the sniper rifle whilst staying in the plane to eliminate the majority of enemies, it is also possible however for Juggernauts to appear behind the player(s) during this which can lead to a difficult situation to escape from them should he sneak up. It is possible to see the final target in the distance from this plane (the green smoke) and the level immediately ends once both players (if the game is being played on multiplayer) reach the smoke, regardless of whether any enemies are nearby. On Veteran difficulty, there are at least 50 enemies in this map. Because of the openness of the map, the player can easily become exposed to enemy fires from multiple directions. Weaponry Starting Loadout M4A1 menu icon MW2.png|M4A1 with Red dot sight and M203 Intervention menu icon MW2.png|Intervention Initial Area M1014 menu icon MW2.png|M1014 with Red dot sight M240 menu icon MW2.png|M240 with Red Dot Sight SCAR-H menu icon MW2.png|SCAR-H with Thermal scope Found in level TMP menu icon MW2.png|TMP ACR menu icon MW2.png|ACR SCAR-H menu icon MW2.png|SCAR-H M4A1 menu icon MW2.png|M4A1 M240 menu icon MW2.png|M240 UMP-45 menu icon MW2.png|UMP45 Walkthroughs Eliminate all hostiles One effective solo technique is to run on top of the plane to the left of the player's spawn. Wait for the Juggernaut who will almost always come right away, snipe him until he dies. From this vantage point, the first third of the map can be cleared. Move across the road slowly get down the far left side of the map, clearing all enemies on the way. The closer to the laptop, the stronger the opposition. Clear out the left side, then back track to the big sideways jet part and containers and move over to the right side. Move up the right side using cover and clearing out enemies. Don't leave anyone alive. Once the first half of the map is cleared, collect the laptop data. Move up to the broken airplane from the edge of which the green smoke can be seen. Do not jump down, rather snipe as many enemies as possible from that point. Once at the plane that looks down the road, start sniping from it, one or more Juggernauts (depending on which difficulty is played) will spawn behind the player(s). These Juggernauts only appear if a player stays on the plane approximately 2 minutes, after every 2-3 kills move back down to the area where the intel was and wait 30 seconds then go back up and resume sniping. Usually, if the player approaches the broken plane with the Intervention equipped after downloading the intel, a Juggernaut can be seen through the scope at the distance, right in front of the green smoke signifying the end of the level and slightly concealed behind the downed Hercules and a normal enemy. If spotted, it will begin to fire at the player. It can be found in the exact same position every time, and will keep on firing and reloading from the same spot, making it easy to kill with the Intervention. It will not approach if the player does not jump out of the plane, and its fire will do only minimal damage. Once the Juggernaut is killed, no other Juggernaut will spawn near the green smoke, so the player can freely make his way towards the final objective, meeting only resistance from Shadow Company; however, he should check behind for additional Juggernauts entering the battlefield from the broken plane. A good tactic after jumping from the plane is to quickly approach the road and go to the high ground close to the extreme right side of the map. There is plenty of cover there and no enemy will approach from behind. Additionally, if, after reaching the high ground, the player looks back towards the broken plane he jumped from, he will notice that all enemies, including Juggernauts, will approach him within a 120-degree angle centered on his line of sight. This will make it easier to make a stand until all enemies within his field of vision are cleared. The greatest advantage that can be derived from this tactic is the fact that Juggernauts cannot traverse the high gound like the player can, perhaps due to the fact that their armor limits their mobility. As a result, they cannot follow the player to the high ground. Instead, they will fire at the player from the middle of the road, fully exposed, a good distance away from the player's position, allowing the player to kill them after five to six good hits with a grenade launcher. On Hardened difficulty, a minimum of two Juggernauts are encountered, and they almost always spawn behind the player. On Veteran difficulty, there have been as many as 3+ Juggernauts. Keep in mind that there are no set number of Juggernauts. Using this method all Juggernauts can be killed from the safety of the cockpit, although the player(s) may need to get out every once in a while to trigger their spawn. It is also noted that if the player goes behind the plane of the far right juggernauts will not come in which is all the player needs to now for that part. Once the area is cleared, jump down. Run to the back right corner of the area. There is good cover here and only one way in to this corner, so approaching enemies can be funneled into the line of fire. Then slowly advance, eliminating enemies on the way. Depending on how many Juggernauts are killed thus far, more may spawn from behind. A risky but effective way of dealing with the Juggernauts spawning behind the player inside the plane is to jump down and take cover on the immediate right. Being a Juggernaut it will follow the player down out of the plane. Once it does run and jump back into the plane for the Juggernaut will not follow the player back up, nor will it back up to get a clear shot. Provided that the player is prone or has a good view, the player can score easy headshots off the Juggernaut with very minimal retaliation. Instead it will shout and beat its chest, pretend to reload an assault rifle (which it does not have) or shoot at the player if he exposes himself too much. Another very good way of clearing the second part of the level, which is full of Juggernauts, (once the player jumped out of destroyed plane near laptop) is to firstly soften up the resistance by sniping some enemies in the area, and then jump down and there is a big transport plane there. Climb up its wing by starting on the right side of it (if the player is looking towards the end of the level) and continue until reaching its end, and crouch, pointing the gun at where the player came up. Like this, all enemies and Juggernauts will only come one way to kill the player, by climbing up the wing, which gives the players plenty of time to shoot them until they close up. The view is also really good from here, all enemies are exposed. Also note that even normal enemies will likely to just run to the player instead of engaging the player at long range, the standard Juggernaut tactic. When dealing with Juggernauts, firstly try to shoot them with the Intervention as many times as possible, to do maximum damage, but remember to switch to an automatic gun (M240 recommended) as soon as they start climbing up the wing, as sniping on close range is an unreliable tactic. When 1–2 minutes have passed without any enemies coming, it is likely there are none left. Just run back to the green smoke area then. Solo on Veteran is a very difficult level to beat, this is a slow way to do it, but it works. Running from cover to cover Another strategy is to use the Intervention at the start to snipe the Juggernaut, and then use tactics similar to those used in "The Enemy of My Enemy", namely hiding and evading enemy soldiers. On the final stretch, gun down the most threatening hostiles and just sprint to the smoke, flanking if needed. Note that this method is very difficult to do, as players can be under large volumes of fire from multiple sides. There are few points to observe if using this strategy: *Not everyone on the map needs to be killed to complete this mission. In fact, given the estimated time to complete the mission by Infinity Ward is only 3 minutes 30 seconds it is actually not expected to kill all hostiles. *It is highly recommended that the M240 is used. *Use the undulating terrain in this mission to great advantage. The enemies often lose line of sight when the player is prone. Look out for any (concave, not convex) corner on the map (not just the edge of the map, but also corners created from junk and crates in the middle of the map). These reprieve spots serve to recover health and sprint time. Normally players would be facing cover and have the back exposed, but that only works if the area behind the player(s) is clear. *The player should be able to complete this mission killing only the Juggernaut at the very beginning, so that the Intervention can be swapped out for the M4A1 and the M240 for the rest of the mission. Use the M240 when sprinting towards the next cover points. *The intel can be captured in the prone position. Also note that it can be retrieved without killing all the opposition. *Do not stay on the broken plane for too long, Juggernauts would spawn if the player was to stay in the plane for too long. *There are two hiding spots after the player has jumped out of the broken plane. The first is underneath the plane immediately after jumping out. The player can crawl under the space and enemies usually have a difficult time finding the player there. The second is behind the plane to the right corner after jumping out. After jumping out, look towards the right and the player should see a broken plane. The player should be able to find a small opening that leads to a small area behind this broken plane if the player is to go all the way to the right edge of the map. *Use the grenade launcher on the M4A1 to clear out the hostiles close to the right quickly. Use flashbang(s) on any other areas that are not cleared before jumping out. There is often a hostile hiding right in front of the broken plane, make sure he is neutralized before jumping out. Speed running Another strategy is to kill minimal enemies in the beginning, using mainly flashbangs and speed running to escape. The recommended weapon is the M1014 available at the beginning. Another recommendation is to take the M240 since it has a large magazine. Once out of the plane, there will be little-no enemies, as the AI count has already reached its maximum limit, and running to the smoke from there is quite easy. Trivia *This is the only Spec Ops map to feature Shadow Company. *This is the first Spec Ops map to feature Juggernauts. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Special Ops Levels Category:Levels